


Set You Free

by yeonier



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonier/pseuds/yeonier
Summary: Contained sexual harrasment, pedophilia, incest and attempted rape.
Relationships: Kim Minju/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 4





	Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Contained sexual harrasment, pedophilia, incest and attempted rape.

\--

"Kim Minju.."

Minju flinched when she heard her father's voice. She hurriedly put her book down and went downstairs. On her way to her father (who was probably at the family room), Minju saw another two pairs of shoes. Her heart beat faster, and her pace went slow. She bit her lips and took a deep breath before continuing walking. When she arrived, she hurriedly avoided her gaze to the two unfamiliar men who were eyeing her like a prey. She walked faster to her father's side.

".. Yes dad?"

Her dad turned his head and smiled widely when he saw her. He took her hand and brought her to stand beside him.

"Ah~! My beautiful daughter! Come honey."

She could feel her father's hand trailing behind her back, and resting his big hand on her butt. She heard someone whistle.

"Damn, Kim. Your daughter is damn beautiful!"

Her father smiled proudly at his guests.

"Right?! I am a proud father!"

Minju could feel all the attention went to her. They were scanning her from her head to her toe. One man licks his lips disgustingly.

"Wow Kim, you're so lucky. Getting this beauty all by yourself. Have you--"

She flinched when her father gripped on her arms protectively.

"Fool! I will never do that to my daughter! And keep your horny ass to yourself! This is my daughter!"

She felt her father caress her cheek.

She feels like crying.

"Beside, I would never touch her. At least not me. She'll be a present for that Miyawaki brat."

His friend raised his brow.

"Damn, you really are something. Did you plan this? He'll be here next week isn't he? You really want that position that much huh."

Minju's father smirked while caressing the side of his daughter's hips.

"I will do anything to be a manager. Isn't it about time for me to get a promotion? Besides, I heard that damn Jung got his promotion because he keeps supplying girls for that brat."

He turned his head to his daughter, who kept her head low. He caresses her hair softly.

"You will help daddy, right Min?"

Minju nodded weakly out of fear.

"Y-Yes, dad."

\--

Miyawaki Saku was the only heir of Miyawaki Corporation. At the age of 23, he already took over his father's place as a CEO and successfully leads the company. He was praised by many, and also got tons of threats. But he didn't think much about that.

He rarely went to his office in Korea, as he mainly managed the HQ, which is in Japan. So he went to Korea once in a month, to check on everything. But that was actually a reason that he gave to his parents and friends. He had another reason why he keeps coming to Korea once a month.

Finally arrived at his office, he was greeted by his secretary in Korea, Kim Chaewon, and his subordinates that he left in charge for managing the company here, Choi Yehan and Kang Haewoon. Together, they went to his office, which is located at the top of the building. They always went to his office first before checking up on the other team, as they wanted to hang around for a bit. Yes, they are all his friends, and he wanted to keep it a secret as he didn't want the other employees to bother his friends.

"Ah.. I'm tired."

Saku plopped down on the sofa. Yehan annoyingly sat beside him and gave him a massage.

"Aigoo, our hyung. Maybe you're old now."

Saku rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Yehan's head.

"Ow- Yah!"

Chaewon sighed and took a seat at the single sofa. Saku looked at her.

"No one's bothering you right, Won?"

Chaewon shakes her head and smiles.

"No, oppa. Thank you for asking. And I don't know if Minju will be coming here with her dad or not."

Saku raised his brows in shock.

"I- I didn't ask though?"

Haewoon, who was munching his candy, smirked.

"We all know why you're here."

Saku sighed.

"Ah.. I missed her. She's a senior in high school now, right?"

Yehan grimaced."Ewh, hyung. You gross. She's still a kid."

Chaewon nodded and looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah, oppa. You should stop this obsession of yours toward Minju. That poor kid."

Saku groaned.

"I told you guys, I won't make a move at her! Not until she's an adult."

Chaewon just hummed while the other two just smirked. Chaewon looked at the clock and nudged Saku.

"It's time for you to go, Mr. Miyawaki."

Saku groaned.

\--

Minju went straight to her father's office after her father called her to come. She was told to come to the office exactly at 09.58. Minju didn't know why, but she did it anyway, as she doesn't want to upset her father. She arrived at 09.56 and went to the receptionist. The receptionist smiled when she saw Minju as she always came to bring something to her father.

"Hi Minju. Here to see your father?"

Minju nodded politely.

"Yes, Ms. Lee. Dad asked me to come."

Lee Chaeyeon, the receptionist, smiles. She typed something on the computer and took a card.

"Here's your ID. You know where to go, right?"

Minju nodded and bowed.

"Thank you Ms. Lee."

She went straight to the elevator and went to her father's floor. She went to her father's desk, who greeted her warmly.

"My daughter, you've come!"

Minju smiled.

"What happened, dad? Did you forget something?"

Minju's father was about to reply when everyone suddenly stopped working and stood up. He turned his head and smirked when he saw who just arrived. Truth to be told, he knew about Saku's little crush on his daughter two years ago.

Actually, Minju usually came here with her mother to bring her father his lunch ever since she was 12. But Saku saw Minju for the first time two years ago, when Minju came here alone after her mother's death. Saku was only 21 when he first came to the Korean branch and met Minju. He fell in love with a 16 years old and has been in love with her ever since. But Minju's father sees that as an opportunity. He has changed into a greedy monster ever since the death of his wife. The once sweet and loving father has become a monster who will do anything for power and money, including offering his own daughter in order to get that power. He smirked inwardly as everything was according to his plan. He put his arms around Minju.

"You know what to do, Min."

Minju lowered her head and didn't say anything. Her father has told her to get close to Saku, for what reason that she doesn't know. He only said he wanted the best for her and Saku was the best choice for her. She felt her father nudge her so she lifted her head. Her heart beat faster when she saw Saku, who was really charming in his suit, walking toward their direction.

"Good morning. Mr. Miyawaki. I'm so sorry, I asked my daughter to come because I forgot my lunch."

Mr. Kim rubbed the back of his neck and bowed a little. Saku smiled.

"It's okay, Mr. Kim. Hello Minju, we've met again."

Minju bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. Miyawaki."

Saku peeked at the box on Mr. Kim's desk.

"So your daughter made lunch for you, huh?"

Mr. Kim smiles proudly while looking at Minju.

"Yes, Sir. She was gifted by her late mother's gift."

Saku smiles softly at Minju.

"You must be proud."

"I am."

Minju just stood there, listening to them. She saw Saku walk away from her father's desk. Her father leaned closer to her ears.

"He will be in Korea for a week. I want you to find a way to get close to him, okay Min?"

Minju nodded timidly. She felt her father kiss her cheek.

"Good girl. Now go."

Minju bowed and left. She went to the elevator and went downstairs. She went to the receptionist desk to return the ID. Chaeyeon took it from her.

"Did you meet Mr. Miyawaki upstairs?"

Minju smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he was there when I was at my dad's."

Chaeyeon nodded. Something caught their attention as they turned their head in the same direction. It was raining outside. Minju bit her lips. There's no way she could go to her school if it's raining like this. Chaeyeon watched Minju looking nervous.

"Hey, if the rain is not stopping until breaktime, I could give you a ride to school if you want."

Minju turned her head to Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon could see Minju was relieved.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Lee. Can I wait in here?"

Minju pointed at the sofa. Chaeyeon nodded and went back to her business. Minju takes a seat at one of the sofas and puts out her book. Might as well, she kills time by studying. As she was focusing herself with her book, she didn't realize someone was taking a seat beside her. It was Saku.

"Hey."

Minju flinched and put down her book. Her face went red when she saw Saku was sitting beside her, smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

Minju shyly put her book back to her bag.

"Uh.. I'm waiting for the rain. I can't go back to school in this weather, Sir."

Saku takes a look at the outside. True, the rain was quite hard and it'll be no good for Minju if she went outside. He stared at his watch.

"I could give you a ride."

Minju lifted her head with wide eyes. She waved her hands.

"No, no. You must be busy. I can't take your time, Sir!"

Saku chuckled and carefully ruffled her hair. Minju blushed at the gesture. Saku turned his head to Chaewon.

"Ms. Kim, how's my schedule today?"

Chaewon looked at her iPad on her hand.

"You'll have a meeting at 3, Sir."

Saku nodded.

"Please prepare my car."

Chaewon nodded and went to Chaeyeon. Minju fidgeting on her seat. She looked up to see Saku.

"Sir, I- I don't want to take your time.."

Saku smiled at her and patted her head.

"It's okay. I'm bored anyway."

Saku gives her his best wink, which makes Minju giggle at his attempt. Saku's heart was in pure bliss when he heard her laugh. Chaewon tapped his back.

"Your car is ready."

Saku nodded. He turned his head to Minju and stretched his hand toward Minju.

"Shall we?"

Minju took his hand hesitantly. When Minju was about to get up, she saw her father looking at them near the elevator with a smile. She saw him holding an umbrella. When she was about to call her father, he put his finger in front of his mouth, telling her to keep quiet and proceed with what she was doing. She bowed a little and let Saku lead her to his car.

Both are now in Saku's car. Minju stare blankly at the road. Saku was the one who drove his car so it's only the two of them now. Saku keeps glancing at her, getting worried. Truth to be told, Minju was contemplating hard. She knew her father had told her to get close with Saku. But at the same time, it doesn't feel right. She's still in high school, so why did her father insist she had to get close to him, no matter what. She took a deep breath and let it out silently. And that made Saku worried even more. He cleared his throat.

"Are you.. okay? Do you have a problem at school?"

Minju turned her head, shocked about his question.

"A-Ah, no Sir. I'm just.. thinking about my exam. It's near."

Saku hummed and kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh, and by the way. You should stop calling me 'Sir'. You're not my employee, you know."

Minju blushed when she heard him laugh.

"I'm sorry, Si-- I mean--"

That makes Saku laugh even more.

"You can call me oppa. Our age was not far, right? How old are you again?"

Minju was playing with her fingers.

"I'm 19.. Oppa."

Saku felt giddy in his heart when he heard Minju called him oppa. He tried his best to keep calm though.

"Ah, does that mean you're going to be an adult soon?"

Minju nodded and smiled.

"In five months."

Saku hummed again. He looked at his watch.

"Hey, uh.. Do you want to get some lunch first? It's lunchtime."

Minju shakes her head worriedly.

"No, oppa. I.. Can't. You're kind enough to drop me off at school."

Saku smiles while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's okay, Min. Can I call you that?"

Minju nodded hesitantly.

"Beside, you could give me a recommendation for a Yukhoe restaurant! I'm dying to eat that delicious dish again!"

Minju sighed as she didn't want to wipe the excited grin on his face. She leaned back to her seat, a sign that she gave up. Saku grinned.

"Now, tell me where that good yukhoe is."

\--

Ever since that day, Minju found herself 'accidentally' met Saku. Whether it was because of her father, or just coincidentally met on her way home. Nonetheless, they got closer than before. And Minju was comfortable enough to joke with the young CEO. And Saku has enjoyed his time together with Minju these past days. But today was his last day in Korea, and he felt so down as he finally got closer with Minju, but unable to spend more time with the younger girl.

Today is Friday, so Saku was quite free. He was humming happily, as Minju promised to make him lunch. He was actually the one who requested it, and using his last day as a bait. And as a good kid, Minju agreed. Chaewon was watching him from afar with Yehan and Haewoon. 

"Did he finally get laid?"

Yehan looked at Haewoon riddiculously.

"Stupid. Your friend would be in jail if he got a score with Minju. She's a minor."

Chaewon rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

"She'll be here soon. You two should go, oppa."

\--

Minju was at her father's desk, giving him his lunch. She was wearing her school uniform as she just arrived from school. Her father looked at her proudly.

"Today, make sure you get into his office just the two of you. And I want you to be bolder."

Minju looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean more bolder, dad?"

Her father still maintains his smile.

"I want you to seduce him. And let him do anything to you."

Minju's eyes widened.

"Dad--"

She felt her father gripped her arms quite tight. She grimaced while her father was still smiling at her.

"You'll help me, right Min?"

Minju just nodded her head out of fear. Her father finally let go of her arms and told her to leave. She was shaking now. Her father basically just told her let Saku get into her pants. Her grip around her bento box tightened. She wanted to run. But she knew it'll be useless. She pushed the elevator button to go to Saku's office. 

Chaewon greeted her when the elevator arrived, as if she's been waiting for her. Chaewon led her to Saku's office before knocking his door.

" _Come in!"_

Chaewon opened the door for Minju and was about to leave when Saku told her to close the door. Chaewon did it anyway as Saku always did that for his guests. Saku smiled softly when he saw Minju with her bento box.

"Take a seat, Min."

Minju was trying hard to control her emotion and smile at Saku before taking a seat at his sofa. Saku took a seat as well beside her. Minju opened her bento box and prepared it for Saku. Saku was delighted with the amount of food Minju had prepared for him. 

"Can I try?"

Minju smiled at him who was looking at the food with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, you could oppa. I made it all for you."

Saku clapped his hands and give Minju a kiss on her cheek before start digging in. Minju blushed at the contact but kept quiet before taking a chopstick for herself. She watched Saku ate her food delightfully.

"I-Is it good, oppa?"

Saku turned his head with his mouth full. He gave it a little chew before swallowing it.

"Good?! This is awesome Min! You'll make a great housewive in the future!"

Minju blushed before taking a bite to herself. They enjoyed the food while chatting together. As they finished, Chaewon came in with some desserts that Saku personally ordered. As an exchange for lunch that Minju made.

As they were talking after enjoying their ice cream, Minju was mentally ready. She doesn't know how to seduce a person actually. So she's just gonna trust her instinct. She tucked her hair slowly behind her ears and made sure Saku's eyes were on her. She crossed her legs slowly too. And she also made sure to touch Saku's hand when he talked. She doesn't know if this is working. Heck, she doesn't even know anything anymore. Her own father told her to seduce his boss and she couldn't do anything about that to make her think about herself so low. Her mind was somewhere else when she heard Saku called her.

"Minju."

Minju turned her head and saw Saku look serious.

"Yes, oppa?"

Saku's eyes were still on her, and that actually makes her feel.. hot? She knew she had a crush on him the first time she saw him years ago. But this kind of feeling was new to her. Saku was looking at her intently.

"Can I kiss you?"

Minju stares at him. She was shocked. Does her seducing things actually work? She bit her lips. She lowered her stare as she suddenly lost all her courage. She felt Saku's hand on her cheek. Now he was looking at her softly.

"Can I?"

Minju was searching something in Saku's eyes and nodded slowly. There's something in his voice that makes her just let him do whatever he wants. Minju felt Saku slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes, both in fear and anticipation. She felt Saku's lips on hers. And it felt amazing. He just let his lips there, latched into her lips. They pull away and stare at each other, with Saku's hand still in her cheek. He caresses it softly.

"Can I kiss you one more time?"

Minju nodded again and closed her eyes. Saku wasted no time and immediately kissed her lips fully. He moved his lips, together with Minju who was following his rhythm. He tilted his head to make it more comfortable for both of them. He felt Minju clutching his suit. So he licked her lips softly. Minju's moan was the softest moan he ever heard. She moaned the moment his tongue got in contact with her lips. He plunged his tongue when she opened her mouth slightly and traced inside of her mouth. Minju slowly sneaked her arms around his neck and slowly lifted herself to sit on his lap. Saku felt excited as Minju got bolder so he sneaked his free arms to hold Minju's waist. They were having a battle of tongue when they felt the lack of oxygen. Saku wanted to curse so bad as he pulled away. Both panting hard with their forehead rest on each other. Minju's eyes were closed while Saku was looking at how beautiful Minju was. 

He was about to lean in for another kiss when he felt a hand on his crotch. It was Minju's hand, and she was still closing her eyes. It would be a lie if Saku doesn't feel excited about that. But he knew better. Her hand was trembling, and he could feel that. He took her hand softly. And that makes Minju flinch. 

"Did you really want to do this?"

He asked her softly. Minju didn't answer him but she kept trembling.

"Min, did someone ask you to do this?"

Minju reluctantly shakes her head. But she still refuses to look at Saku. Saku sighed. He lifted Minju up from his laps.

"Go home now."

Minju didn't say anything and left, just like that. Saku's face changed. He was furious. He went to his desk and called Chaewon.

"Tell Kim Dongwan to come here."

\--

Minju was doing her homework when she heard someone opened the front door harshly. She fidgets in her own seat out of nervousness. If it was possible, she could even hear her own heart having their own marching band. The loud steps getting nearer toward her room. She closed her eyes, knowing who it was.

"KIM MINJU!"

The door was opened, revealing her furious father. Minju turned her head with fear.

"Da--"

She could feel her father yanked her hair, forcing her to stand up in front of him. She yelps.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASSING ME?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BRAT, HUH?!"

Minju was trying so hard to release herself from her father's grip. She was crying and begged him to stop.

"Dad, please! I'm sorry! He- He told me to go h-home and--"

Her father breathed harshly. He cupped her face with anger.

"I GOT FIRED! YOU USELESS CUNT!"

He was about to slap her when Minju tried to cover her face. Suddenly, he smiled sickeningly.

"My poor baby."

He let go of his grip on Minju's hair and slowly caressed his daughter's face.

"You must've felt hurt too, huh."

Minju, through her blurry vision because of her own tears, could see how her dad's orbs changed. And it scares her. She was a trembling mess.

"D-dad.."

She felt herself walking backward, as her father kept pushing her slowly.

"Now now, let daddy treat you more better than that fucking brat."

Minju felt the back of her legs touch something. She yelps when she falls down on her back, with her legs dangling from the side of her bed. She cried harder while trying so hard to resist.

"Dad, please..."

Her father shushed her and admired her while standing in front of her. He licked his lips.

"Ah.. Kim Dongwan you fool. You have this beauty in your house yet trying to get another man to taste her first."

Minju heard her father mumbling and started punching him, trying to bring him back to his senses.

"DAD PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

The more she resisted, made her father get aroused even more. Minju tried to hit and kick him but it didn't seem to make any impact for him. He chuckled and grabbed her leg strongly. Minju cried harder when she felt her father spread her legs and standing in the middle of her legs, and moving closer to her center. She shakes her head and screams when she felt her father rubbing his clothed crotch at her clothed core. She hit him with her hands.

"DAD, PLEASE! PLEASE I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, DAD!"

Minju screams desperately while hitting her father. But Minju's hand stopped hitting him as he now gripped her arms and put it above her head. He lowered his face closer to Minju's face. Minju turned her head sideways, avoiding him. He chuckled.

"My baby. I will never hurt you. You trust me, right?"

Minju shakes her head. She cried harder when she felt her father's lips on her neck. She was wailing. She felt helpless. But suddenly, Minju couldn't feel her father's weight on top of her. She heard a grunt of her father. Shaking, she tried to gather all her strength to sit up. She held her own body, and her eyes widened with what happened before her eyes.

Miyawaki Saku, her crush, the one who rejected her 'service' and told her to go home earlier that day, beating her father with anger. She tried to stand up, only to fall down because she has no strength on her legs. Hearing someone fall down, Saku stopped punching the disgusting man and turned his head. He went to Minju's side hurriedly and assisted her.

"Min! Are you okay?!"

Minju lifted her head. Saku's heartbroken when he saw her tear-stained face.

"Oppa.."

Saku hugs Minju tightly and cradles her into his arms. Minju was crying again, but in relieved this time. She clutched her hands onto his shoulders. Saku tried his best to calmed the shaking girl on his arms.

"You're safe now."

Saku felt someone tapping his back. He looked up, and saw Yehan pointed his fingers to the unconscious man. He nodded. Yehan harshly pulled Kim Dongwan and brought him to God knows where. Saku was still holding Minju in his arms.

"You're okay now. I got you, Min. I got you."

Saku heard Minju sighed in relieved. He kissed her head softly. Minju felt secured on Saku's arms. She felt protected.

"You're free now."

Or so she thought.

Minju failed to see the smirk on Saku's face.

"I'm here and I'll protect you."

\--

"Hh.. Urgh.."

"Umh.. oppa.."

One body was busy thrusting on top of another body. Both are covered with sweat.

"Urgh.. I'm close, Min.."

"Op..pa.."

The thrust intensified, and Saku let out a grunt, followed by Minju's moan. He just emptied his cums into her. Saku drops his body beside Minju. Both are still panting.

It's been five months ever since Minju's father got jailed because of what he did to Minju. And it's been five months since Saku told Minju to move with him to Japan. Now Minju was finally 19, Saku didn't waste any seconds to finally claim Minju.

The truth is, Saku has been obsessed with Minju ever since he met her. The reason why he kept coming to Korea was because he knew Minju would be there. And he also knew about her father's intention. He was beyond delighted of course. His only obstacle to get Minju for his own was her father. By exposing him, he finally gets rid of her father and gets Minju for himself.

Saku turned his body and gave Minju a back hug. He rubbed Minju's bare stomach and kissed her shoulder.

"I can't wait for you to be mine, Kim Minju."

Yes, the moment Minju turned 20 means she's legal to get married. And Miyawaki Saku didn't waste any seconds making her his eternally. Not only did he claim her first, he also put his seeds, who are now growing in Minju's stomach. In his mind, if Minju had his child, it would be the moment she'll be his forever.

That's how obsessed he was to Minju. He doesn't want to share Minju with anyone else. And honestly, the idea of having kids who'll take Minju's attention from him was awful, and he needs to do something about that. But he'll think about that later, when Minju is finally bound to him.

Saku felt Minju caress his cheek softly. He smiled at her neck.

"You'll be mine forever, _Miyawaki Minju.."_

\--


End file.
